1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors and, more specifically, to a high speed card edge connector with a tubular shaped ground contact.
2. Prior Art
Card edge connectors are well known in the art. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,894,022; 4,846,734; 5,026,292 and 5,425,658. The ever present need to minimize the size of card edge connectors, to allow more connectors to be placed on mother printed circuit boards and to allow more contacts to be housed in a single connector, has resulted in a corresponding reduction in the pitch of the signal contacts. This has rendered the signal contacts susceptible to electro-magnetic interference from adjoining signal contacts affecting high speed signal transmissions.